User talk:Armageddon11
Richardtalk 21:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I really don't appreciate you forceing my userpage into existence, ask Dinomino21 for reasons__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 22:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Odds are who's going to need to talk to me anyway, I'm not asking you not to use this to talk to me, but did I even edit here in the first place? To clarify I have no intrest of joining this wiki. Also I am perfectly aware of that I'm not allowed to edit without permission, me and Dinomino21 are good friends (as I am sure you are with him as well, he's a funny guy when you get to know him), and I'm sure he won't get mad, I've done worse,lol.__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 22:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Um... Dinomino appears to have been using my account for his own evil plans, the first edit I ever did here was on the 28th of feb, when I said something on the Dongorongo (or something like that) talkpage, all edits I mage before that seem to have been Dinomino21 saying something. This is... worrying...__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 23:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Um... I would be more worryed about the guy (Dinomino21) being an imposter, and a hacker, and many other things for that matter, but there unimportent. Besides I got welcome'd for an edit I didint even do, so I think I will delete the welcome template.__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 17:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) = YOU ARE THE THE BIGGEST LIAR IN EXISTANCE!!!!!!!!!! = I have never used your account!!! I haven't ever logged out of my account. When I turn off the computer I stay logged on!!! How dare you accuse me!!!!!!!!!! AND...I'M...NOT...EEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =Saying that makes YOU the biggest liar in existance!!!= Well I have only edited on this wiki from the 28th of feb onwards, all of the others on the 22nd appear to be you saying stuff to Moblin Slayer, and you attempting to make a talk template, read the facts Dinomino21, or I will have to drink your 'BLOOD!!!'__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 15:36, 20 March 2009 (UTC) = How exactly can talking to Moblin slayer mean going into your account? And what talk template????!!!! = What talk template? and how is talking to moblin slayer making it your edit? Blame the internet not me!!!!!!!!!!!!! (who cares if I'm not using my word bubble! It's to much time!) =My days, your pure evil aint you= Here, look at , all of the edits before 28th feb seem to be you doing something, Dinomino21. = I told you I'm not evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm nice. = I am sorry A11, but you can't really blame me for the apparent mistake that the internet has made thinking that I'm you and your editing Zeldapedia. Oh yeah in that case, how's your phantom hourglass walkthrough coming along?! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, yeah! (Dinomino21 19:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC)) =You still don't get it do you= Dinomino21, just click on the diff link on a edit before 28th feb to see it IS you saying something or doing something, I have never said something to Moblin Slayer, but you have, what have you got to say for yourself, you evil wanna be!! I'm going to drink your 'BLOOD!!! soon if you keep pushing it. And why would I want to do a Phantom Hourglass walkthrough, I prefer to do walkthrough's for games with more a in depth fighting system than phantom has.__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 19:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry but it's not my fault. I have looked at the diff on the pages. And like I said on my talkpsge to moblin slayer about this, why would I do something like that?! I don't know how it said you edited it when I did. It's actually a coincedence that it's us two. So, I'm willing to call a truce if you are. Because I don't know about you but I don't want to get baned. No way. I don't know if you care about getting baned but I really don't want to get baned. ''Moblin slayer has that power to ban us, he's an adminisrtator to this wiki. I just had an idea, if you ban Armageddon11 will he exist on this wiki anymore. If not that is exactly what he wanted, to get off this wiki. So it might work if you baned him Moblin slayer. (Dinomino21 07:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC)) :Charrming Dinomino21, but I don't think thats quite how it works, when you are banned you are only banned on that one wiki, and you can only edit your userpage I think, and I would still be a member. Besides why am I getting threatend with banning when someone is using my account as a pawn in there evil plans, yeah sure blame the victim why don't you.__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 12:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Cut it Out... Well it's my talk page Me and Dinomino21 always seem to talk to each other like this on talkpages and we're still friends last I checked, I'll give you a link to prove it a bit later but I'm to busy to do it now. The thing is I didint do the edits that got me welcome'd, Dinomino21 did. And I hope you don't mean baning me, because as I said before, I have no intrest in joing this wiki, so it would be pretty much pointless baning me. Well I want to know why someone has been using my account, and what do you mean join the Wikia, I edit on two other wiki's, so I'm already a member of Wikia Gaming aint I, just I don't want to edit one this wiki.__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 12:29, 21 March 2009 (UTC) http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Content_talk:The_Krystal_Knights_Organization is where we have been argueing, so whats wrong with us doing the same on this talkpage. Besides again, WHY HAS SOMEONE BEEN USEING MY ACCOUNT. Also I use the term wiki as this ia a wiki, aint it.__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 17:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) (edit conflict)Why, this talkpage aint hurting anyone, have you lot got an urge to destroy stuff or something. That link is to prove Dinomino21 started all this with his shouting. Besides again why am I comeing off as the bag guy, what exactly did I do wrong again? Yes, Dinomino21's internet sometimes goes a bit broken, some I let him go on my laptop, but he said he changed to his user.__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 17:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) No, I do edit on your laptop sometimes but I stay in your account. But I havn't edited on your laptop since a long time ago, before I even joined this wiki. I've looked at this wiki on your laptop but I have not edited it yon your laptop I swaer. i have only ever edited sporewiki. I swear. (Dinomino21 17:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC)) Yes, you stay in my account, which is basicly saying that you edited using my account, and Dinomino, it eeven says on your userpage your known for forgetfulness, and it was about a month ago that the edits that I didint do happened, so youb= really just admited it.__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 17:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Editing other people's pages We let each other improve our userpages at sporewiki, why should here be any diffrent?__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 21:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) We're not fighting, Dinomino just dosent wan to get banned, who really does. The thing is commen sense need to be used, you treat me as a vandal, me and Dinomino21 are freinds, like I said, and why in the name of all that is holy would I do any serious vandalising, you could clearly see I was moving the text to what I thought looked better, if he didint like it he could simply revert, this edit war clogs up the history for no waist's all our time, so why did you continue it?__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 21:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Um, did you even look at the link, we always talk to each other like that, who are you to question our freindship?, also look at this from his point of view, he clearly does not want to get banned, and he might because of the above.__Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 21:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC)